The present disclosure relates generally to document management software and question answer generation. Specifically, this disclosure provides for the conversion of unstructured data into structured data. The structured data is used to provide a score for an answer to a question based on instances that an entry appears in the unstructured document.
Structured knowledge bases may provide precise answers to questions. However, they are expensive to construct because people normally must manually code them. Embodiments herein provide a system and method for automatically constructing structured knowledge bases that can be used to answer questions precisely. According to embodiments herein, the structured knowledge bases may be constructed automatically from a natural language corpus, saving much time and expense, yet providing precise answers.